


The Best a Friend Could Be

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are Trolls, Best Friends, F/M, Illusions, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Rena has the Best Intentions, Rena hates Ladrien, Rena's NOTP, Reveal?, Romance, Where the hell is Chat Noir?, adrienette - Freeform, attempted humour, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: Rena Rouge had a duty. No, not her duty to Paris, but instead a duty to her best friend. She noticed that a certain something was starting to manifest between Ladybug and Adrien. She had to stop it. For Marinette.





	The Best a Friend Could Be

The first time that Rena Rouge saw Ladybug swing through the streets of Paris and literally sweep Adrien Agreste off of his feet, she knew that there was a problem. The red blooming blushes of one of Paris’ superhero duo and Paris’ most famous teen model being an indicator of complete and utter doom. She was going to have to nip it in the bud; head this off at the pass; cut the head off the snake.

On that day Rena Rouge had a new mission and it wasn’t for the people of Paris, it was for her best friend, the ever-loving Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette were soul mates, they just hadn’t gotten it together quite yet and she wasn’t going to let even Ladybug get in the way of true love.

And so, Rena Rouge began to channel the true spirit of the miraculous of the fox, the spirit of the trickster.

 

* * *

 

“Rena! We need to get all of these people out of range of the Akuma!” Ladybug shouted as the duo ran over the rooftops of the city. “Dammit Chat Noir where are you?” Ladybug continued to shout as she flicked open her yo-yo and looked desperately at the ringing screen, “We could really use your help right now!”

“He shows up late at the most inconvenient of times,” Rena huffed as they both launched off the edge of one roof, sailed through the air, and hit the next with grace.

Ladybug simply smiled and shook her head, “He always appears when I need him most. I trust him… even though I’d prefer him to be here right now.”

“Sounds like you really love Chat Noir,” Rena grinned putting on her best high pitched insinuating voice.

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes before she suddenly slid to a halt, Rena careening in after her, “Adrien! He’s in danger!”

Rena Rouge snapped her head to where Ladybug had zoned in and saw the sunlight reflecting off the mop of golden hair. Before Rena Rouge had even registered the green of Adrien’s eyes, she had launched from the rooftop to the city streets, “I’ll take care of the citizens!” And the first one Rena Rouge took care of was Adrien.

Ladybug blinked in fascination as Rena dove into the fray and carried the model in what was decidedly the opposite direction of where Ladybug was waiting. Her hands twitched at her sides, the lack of a certain male model in her arms was apparent. “I wanted to take care of the… citizens…”

Rena Rouge made sure that Adrien was in a safe place, soul mates weren’t a thing if one of them was dead, before she headed back to Ladybug… and to see if Marinette had also been trapped in the fray and if she was… to maybe also put her in a safe hiding place… and if it just so happened to be the same hiding place as where Adrien was now safely tucked… well… it definitely wasn’t intentional… definitely.

It took a little longer than usual to find Ladybug again in the mess that was the Arc de Triomphe crumbling into bits and pieces, but Rena was relieved to see that the superhero already had back up. As Ladybug had said, Chat Noir really did have impeccable timing when it came down to it and it looked like he had come on the scene the moment Ladybug needed to roll out of the way of a particularly massive piece of the arc.

Rena Rouge landed beside the superhero duo, “Adrien Agreste and the other citizens are safe!” Rena grinned with a salute.

She didn’t miss the look that Ladybug gave her, but she did miss the one Chat Noir did.

 

* * *

 

Rena Rouge tapped her foot impatiently as she pursed her lips. Things were definitely not going as planned. She had wanted to get to Adrien first again, but it seemed like Ladybug had learnt from the last incidence and instead of declaring the presence of the boy, had simply just gone and swooped down after him. They had managed to dodge the akuma that was trying to catch him in the crossfire and were now hiding behind a building. Yes, still hiding instead of actually dealing with the akuma because it seemed like both Adrien and Ladybug were not keeping themselves together very well. Rena let out a loud cough.

The gaze of blue and green didn’t even flinch and Rena Rouge growled in her throat. Pulling out her flute, because she knew they were definitely not paying attention to her at this very moment, she played a hard note. Twirling the flute in her hands and putting it back on her back, she waited for her illusion to appear.

“Ladybug!” an all too familiar voice cried out.

Both Ladybug and Adrien’s head snapped to attention. Rena grinned. Success.

Chat Noir joined them on the rooftop.

Adrien’s mouth fell open.

“Chat… Noir?” Ladybug gave Rena a look and then shook her head, “I’m sorry, you’re right, we need to get back to saving Paris.”

“Damn straight we do!” Rena grinned proudly, “Chat, do you mind taking care of Adrien for us while we get rid of the problem?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Adrien and Ladybug continued to stare at Chat Noir.

Adrien then whispered as he frowned, “That could have been such a good pun.”

 

* * *

 

This was happening way more often than it used to, Rena determined. Adrien used to never be around for an akuma attack and now suddenly…

“We need to find a safe place for you!” Ladybug shouted as she shifted Adrien in her arms.

Rena internally cursed that once again she was not able to intercept their physical touch. Had she played her cards too early in the game? Was Ladybug catching onto the fact that she was trying to keep Adrien away from her?

An idea flashed into Rena’s head. “What about the Dupain-Cheng bakery?”

“Excuse me, what?” Ladybug asked as she turned her head to look at Rena.

“Marinette’s house?” Adrien asked lifting his head and causing Ladybug to have to readjust her arms again. A bright blush immediately laced both of their cheeks and Rena frowned. Was Adrien blushing because he was being held by Ladybug or was he blushing at the mention of Marinette? Because if he was blushing at the mention of Marinette…

Rena’s idea light bulb went off, “I’m going to go on ahead and scout out the bakery, meet you there!”

“Wait Rena no!” Ladybug shouted, but it was too late. The weight of Adrien was slowing her down and Rena was on a mission.

“I guess the Dupain-Cheng bakery it is,” Adrien smiled amusedly up at Ladybug.

Ladybug sighed, “I guess it is.”

When the Ladybug and Adrien arrived at the bakery, Rena was hovering on the roof, the hatch door to Marinette’s room wide open. Things hadn’t gone exactly to Rena’s plans, but luckily, she always had her flute. “I’ve already briefed her on the situation. Adrien should be safe here.”

Ladybug set Adrien down on his feet, “Briefed who?” Ladybug asked slowly.

Marinette’s head suddenly popped out of the trap door, “Me! Hi Adrien! Hello Ladybug.”

Ladybug nearly fell off the roof in fright.

Adrien simply rubbed the back of his head as Marinette waved him into her room confidently, bare of incriminating photos… Alya wasn’t going to throw her friend that far under the bus… even if it would speed up this whole soul mates thing along. “Should we get going?”

Ladybug sucked in a deep breath, “Yeah.”

“Wonder where Chat Noir is?”

“Wonder where Marinette’s stutter is,” Ladybug muttered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet night in Paris. Rena leaned back against one of the beams of the Eiffel tower, her eyes closed against the night breeze. Chat Noir was appraising his claws at her side.

Ladybug was off on her turn for patrol.

“So…” Rena murmured, breaking the silence that had built up between the two of them.

“What’s on your mind? Need tips on pruning yourself?”

“You still into Ladybug?”

Chat stared at her hard before he chose his words, “You could say that I’m in love with my lady.”

Rena opened one eye to stare back at him, “Really?”

“Why do you ask? Interested?”

“It just seems like… you’re not caring all that much about the competition?”

“Competition? Where? Who?”

“Ever heard of Adrien Agreste, you know… radiant, carefree, dreamy, Adrien?”

Chat seemed to pause, “The fragrance?”

“Of course you’ve heard of him. He’s vying for Ladybug’s heart, you know.”

Chat quirked an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Rena opened both of her eyes and grinned at him. Suddenly Chat Noir found himself shoved against a beam of the Eiffel lower, held up by one orange, clenched fist. “So you better get your act together and woo Ladybug… or else.”

Chat swallowed nervously as he felt her fist grow tighter around his suit, “Or else what?”

“Or else neither of us will get what we want.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Marinette leaned on the railing of her balcony smiling at the moon and humming happily when she heard the sound of a small thump behind her. She knew that Chat Noir was graceful, he didn’t normally make noise moving around, but he made it just for her. “Hello chaton.”

“My lady,” Chat Noir grinned as he hopped down into the space that she had made beside her.

Immediately, Marinette sidled up against him and leaned on his shoulder. Chat turned his head and kissed her gently on the forehead before he wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. “What brings you here tonight minou?”

“I think we need to tell Alya.”

Marinette poked him playfully on the nose, “I thought you said that it was funny.”

Chat frowned and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, “It was... until she tried to choke me out earlier.”

“She’s the best a friend can have.”

Chat chuckled, “She’s the cat’s meow.”

Marinette simply continued to giggle as the night engulfed them.

**Author's Note:**

> This... came from a discord talk about what we would love to see in Season 3...  
> Probably more to come.  
> I'm in deep.  
> Like... angler fish in the ocean deep.  
> Marianas Trench (Mari-chatness Trench)  
> POST-REVEAL


End file.
